Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present
Horrid Henry and the Birthday Present is the forty-eighth episode of Series 2. Synopsis Much to Horrid Henry's dismay, he must go shopping with his Rich Aunt Ruby and his cousin, Stuck-Up Steve in order to buy his Mum a birthday present at the range of £10, and only for that purpose. But, will this trip really be all that bad? Prologue: Mum's birthday. The episode begins with Henry's brother, Perfect Peter, sewing something in the corner with the utmost concentration. Then, we see Henry racing downstairs and he's about to crank up the radio to full blast to one of his favorite tunes until Peter's needlepoint catches the horrid boy's attention. Henry then asks what Peter has there, and Peter responds by saying it is a needlepoint, showing the family of four that live in the house that Henry resides, with Peter remorsefully saying that Henry "didn't come out quite right". Henry scoffs at his brother's words, but before he can say anything to that, Peter continues by saying it's a birthday present for Mum, which Henry has completely forgotten about, as the audience can see by the look on his face. Peter asks if Henry had forgotten indeed, and Henry lies and says he didn't. Peter then asks his brother if he has any idea what he's going to Mum, and he dodges the question with, "As if I'll tell you, Frog Face." to wit Peter tells the audience that Henry has no idea what he'll get her. Later, Dad is looking for Henry, with Henry too busy jamming out to notice Dad come in the living room whilst singing, "I'm Horrid, I'm Horrid, I'm really, really Horrid!" Dad cuts off the radio and informs Henry that Ruby and his cousin Steve have arrived, and Henry doesn't seem to care until Dad reveals that Ruby has offered to take Henry shopping for a birthday gift for Mum. This isn't to Henry's liking, the idea of shopping with Ruby and Stuck-Up Steve, so Henry tries to ask Dad to take him shopping for the gift instead. Dad refuses, his excuse being that he'd be tidying up the house, but the real reason, according to Ruby, is that he'd be watching the match. Steve asks if Henry's coming shopping with them, and Henry gives him a flat "No" in response, only for Ruby to insist he comes along. Henry tries one more ace to get out of this predicament: he has no money. Steve sarcastically replies about that, and Dad gives Henry £10 for shopping money and only for Mum's gift, much to Henry's disappointment. Henry yells out his iconic "NO!!!" and we see the episode's title card seconds later. Act 1: Shopping in the Knickers aisle. The episode then cuts to Henry slowly following Steve and Ruby, with Ruby telling Henry to come along. Henry complains to the audience that this situation Henry is in isn't fair and the trio enter the mall. First, they arrive in the knickers aisle, much to the embarrassment of Henry and Steve. Ruby simply tells them to keep up, and we cut to Henry and Steve walking along until Henry hears Moody Margaret's voice taunting Henry... however, she is nowhere to be found and Henry just moves along, thinking he was just hearing things. Margaret then pops up with her accomplice, Sour Susan, and she again taunts Henry about looking for some new knickers and Susan simply parrots what Margaret said as Henry looks for the source of the voices. Henry snaps at Margaret with, "Get lost, Bogey-Brain!" and Steve seems to think that Henry is talking to him, so he tattles on Henry to Ruby. Ruby simply calls him a "horrid boy" with Margaret and Susan chuckling and Henry growls in anger and walks on. Act 2: Shopping in the Perfume aisle. The trio of Henry, Ruby, and Steve arrive at the perfume aisle with Ruby and Steve getting a free sample and liking it. Henry mocks their "Thank you" and he's so caught up in his act that he doesn't notice the incoming perfume spray and Henry is choking on it. While that happens, Margaret taunts Henry again with a "What's that smell? Oh, it's Henry! I might've guessed: Ode to Bogey Brain, I'd reckon!" and Susan parrots the Ode to Bogey. Henry is trying to find where the girls are hiding, but doesn't get the chance to as Ruby again tells him to keep up and calls him a horrid boy again. Margaret and Susan call him this too, and it's at this time that Henry gives up looking for the girls and hurries after Steve and Ruby. Margaret and Susan also give pursuit. Act 3: "I thought the dummy was talking to me?" As Henry, Ruby, and Steve pass by a duo of dummies, Henry hears Margaret's voice calling him a "bogey brain" with Susan parroting the insult. Steve asks with exasperation, "What's wrong now, Henry?" and Henry replies that he could've sworn that the dummy was talking to him and Steve laughs and says that Henry is the only dummy that's talking. As "the dummy" is whispering to him, Henry lets out a frustrated yell and Ruby is clearly at the end of her patience and now she forces Henry to come along by holding his arm since he can't keep up. Margaret and Susan came out of hiding and chuckles again Act 4: Horrid Henry Vs. Stuck-Up Steve. Henry asks Ruby, as she drags him along, where they are going and Ruby simply tells him to the bargain basement since all Henry has to work with is £10. Steve happens to notice a fancy necklace as they walk and Steve calls his mother's attention and she happens to notice the necklace. Ruby is quite impressed, wishing it was her birthday and Steve decides to rub Henry's face in it with, "Pity you can't afford that for your Mummy, Henry." Henry is now at the end of his rope with Steve, so he begins to chase the purple haired boy across the mall, but Henry stops at the toy guns filled with goo and laments he can't get that for his Mum's birthday. Henry is then gooed by Steve, who simply wipes the goo off of his face, pulls a goo gun off the shelf and fires back at Steve. This escalates into a sort of old Western shootout, with both boys taking cover from the other's goo shot. Henry ducks behind a shelf for his first move, and tries to fire at Steve twice and miss both times. Steve then ducks behind a pile of teddy bears and fires back in kind. As Steve is trying to fire at Henry, Henry gives a speech: "Pinned down by enemy fire, the robot rebels have only one hope: a fearless renegade known as Henry!" Henry fires at the teddy bears, getting Steve to move from his hiding place and Henry ducks behind a shelf. Steve fires his gun again and Henry cocks his gun and is prepared to fire from behind a shelf of books, and Henry narrowly misses Steve. Steve then manages to get Henry pelted with blocks and then they hear Ruby calling for them. The two then call on a truce and retreat from Ruby, who's hunting Henry and Steve down. Henry manages to stumble across a room that shows footage from the security cameras and he ducks in there. Ruby looks there for a brief moment, but she doesn't spot Steve or Henry there, so she decides to look elsewhere. Act 5: A Robbery Spotted and Averted. As Henry is now in the security camera room, a voice over the intercom announces: "Attention, all units: we have reports of a disturbance in the toy department. Be on the lookout for two naughty boys and their Triple Trouble Blasters. Approach with caution." Henry now has a whole vantage point of everything that's going on the store and he decides to have a little fun with it. First, he directs his attention towards Steve and says: "Attention, shoppers: a little boy who answers to the name of 'Stuck-Up Steve' has lost his Mummy. He's hiding behind a stuffed giraffe in the toy department." Unfortunately, this gives Henry away to Ruby. Next, he finally spots Moody Margaret and Sour Susan, who've been tormenting him the whole trip, and says, "Attention, shoppers! Would the two ugliest girls in the world please report to the stationery department, where they will receive a complimentary paper bag to cover their faces?" The two girls heard Henry's voice taunting them and they looked cross with him chuckling. Henry then notices Aunt Ruby talking to a security guard and they notices him through the camera. Before Henry can make a break for it however, he notices someone stealing the necklace he saw earlier and Henry calls attention to it by saying there's a thief. Ruby then comes in and says, "Just wait till your parents hear about this!" Henry tries to tell Ruby about the thief, but Ruby isn't hearing anymore from Henry, and she drags him out of the camera room by his ear. Ruby then scolds Henry as she says that she's never been so humilated in all of her life, and Steve tries to act like that he never took part in any of it. Margaret and Susan then taunt Henry one more time by saying that they're glad that they're escorting the riff-raff out of the store. Henry spots the thief again, and manages to break free from Ruby's hold, gets a Triple Trouble Blaster, and bravely dashes after the thief with a, "ROBOT REBEL TO THE RESCUE!" The thief only glances up at Henry, but seems to take notice as he's prepared to leave... then, Henry takes a well-aimed shot at the thief, managing to separate the necklace from his grasp and into the security guard's hands at the front gate. The thief then tries to escape, but is stopped short by the guard who has the necklace in his hand. The guard with Ruby, Steve and, Henry gives Henry a handshake of thanks for his good deed, with Steve complimenting Henry on his well-aimed shot. Epilogue: Mum's Birthday Presents. The episode then cuts back to Henry's home, with everyone wishing Henry's Mum a happy birthday. Henry's Mum first opens Peter's gift, the needlepoint of him and the family from earlier on, with Mum being very happy about her gift. Peter then tells her that he used different colored thread to match her hair, and Henry only smirks in response. Mum then decides to hang it nearby the fireplace so that everyone can see Peter's handiwork. Now, we all see that Henry's got a present from none other than Mum for his heroics. Mum offers to open it for him, but then decides to let Henry himself open the gift, as it was his reward from the department store. Henry then excitedly tears into the package and finds a Triple Trouble Blaster as a gift from the store. Henry then aims at the audience, and the episode ends with Henry firing. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2